1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention is directed to grinders and more particularly to a condiment grinder that is designed to affect one hand grinding operation of a particulate condiment, such as pepper or salt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld, manually operated condiment grinders have long been known. Such condiment grinders are designed particularly to grind whole peppercorns with the freshly ground pepper to be then distributed onto food. Also, such condiment grinders can be utilized to pulverize salt crystals. Such condiment grinders can also be used to grind in small particles other spices that are produced in a particulate form.
The most common type of pepper grinder is one which is held by one hand while the other hand rotates a crank to grind the pepper. Such pepper grinders require both hands for the operation thereof. It is desirable to have a pepper grinder to be usable with one hand which leaves the user""s other hand free to perform other tasks.
In the past, it has been known to construct condiment grinders which are operable only with one hand. However, these condiment grinders of the prior art have not proved to be easily operated and especially easily operated by individuals that have a minimal amount of hand strength. Additionally, the condiment grinders of the prior art have not been easily adjustable so as to readily vary a particulate size of the condiment that is produced. Also, such condiment grinders of the prior art have not been designed to be especially attractive.
A first basic embodiment condiment grinder which utilizes a grinding wheel that rotates in conjunction with a ring. The ring is mounted on a container. The container has an internal chamber that connects with a grinding wheel. A condiment is to be supplied into the internal chamber and dispensed exteriorly of the container by rotating of the grinding wheel relative to the ring. There is utilized a grinding wheel rotation mechanism which comprises a shaft attached to the grinding wheel which extends through the internal chamber of the container. A handle sleeve, which has a hollow chamber, is mounted on the container. The shaft is located within the hollow chamber. A one-way clutch assembly is mounted on the shaft and located within the hollow chamber. The one-way clutch assembly only permits rotation of the shaft in one direction. A plunger is mounted on the handle sleeve. The plunger is movable relative to the handle sleeve between a depressed position and a retracted position. The plunger is continuously spring biased tending to locate the plunger in the retracted position. Manual movement of the plunger against the spring bias to the depressed position will cause the shaft to turn relative to the container and affect grinding and dispensing of a condiment that becomes captured between the grinding wheel and the ring.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the shaft being polygonal shaped.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the one-way clutch assembly being defined as including at least one first wedge member mounted within a first housing. This first wedge member is normally biased to a locked position which prevents rotation of the shaft in a clockwise direction but permits rotation of the shaft in a counterclockwise direction. A second wedge member is mounted within a second housing. The second wedge member is normally biased to a locked position to cause rotation of the shaft in the counterclockwise direction.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the grinding wheel being mounted on the shaft by a wing nut which can be adjusted to various positions on the shaft to achieve various sizes of the particles of condiment.
A second basic embodiment of the present invention which comprises a condiment grinder which has a container which is adapted to contain a grindable condiment. A grinding assembly is mounted at a dispensing location of the container. A grinding operating mechanism is mounted on the container with this grinding operating mechanism being operable manually by lineal reciprocating movement of a plunger. The mechanism includes a clutch mechanism, the clutch mechanism permits only one direction of rotational movement of the grinding assembly regardless of the direction of movement of the plunger.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the mechanism including a protuberance which engages with a guide slot, movement of the plunger produces a precise amount of rotation of the grinding assembly which is established by the length and configuration of the guide slot.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the amount of the precise amount of rotation comprising thirty three degrees.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by there being a clutch. mechanism which includes a pair of spaced apart clutch units where each clutch units connects with a shaft that is connected to the grinding assembly.
A third basic embodiment of the present invention comprises a condiment grinder which includes a container that is adapted to contain a quantity of a grindable condiment. A grinding assembly is mounted at a dispensing location of the container. A grinding operating mechanism is mounted on the container. This grinding operating mechanism is operable manually by lineal reciprocating movement of a plunger. This mechanism includes a protuberance which engages with a guide slot. Movement of the plunger produces a precise amount of rotation of the grinding assembly which is established by the length and configuration of the guide slot.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the third basic embodiment is modified by the amount of the precise amount of rotation comprising thirty three degrees.